


Golden Days

by Headphone_Love



Series: Let's See Some Change [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clumsy Hinata, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Fic Redo, Originally a request, Protective Tsukishima Kei, They get locked in a storage room, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Tsukishima knew that the king knew his worth.But did Hinata?





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Redo of a request I was asked for THREE YEARS AGO. 
> 
> Loved the idea but reading the old version made me want to crawl into a hole, so I edited it to more my current style. I didn't want to edit too much (says the girl who had 495 edits....tsk) since the original still has its charm, so hopefully, I succeeded in that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Not Beta'd yet but will be)

Never in his entire life did Tsukishima believe that he would be unlucky enough to be locked in a storage room. Add in the fact that he was with Hinata of all people, and Tsukishima would say he was truly in an unexpected predicament.

"Hello?! Helllllllloooo?!" Hinata wailed, Tsukishima sighing and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

If he wanted to, Tsukishima could easily reprimand Hinata for his actions. He could remind him that yelling and banging were pointless without someone nearby to hear it, but the longer he thought about it, the more simple it was to let the idiot get his nerves out of the way now. Besides, it wasn't as if Hinata would be able to keep up the banging and yelling at that volume for long anyway.

Even he had to have his limits, right?

* * *

“Hellloooooooo?! Anyoooooooooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeee?!”

Tsukishima trembled from where he sat, eyes closed and jaw clenched.

No. Not right. The complete _opposite_ of right.

Hinata was still going strong even after an hour and a half of screaming and banging. Tsukishima, having had quite enough of it, stood and stretched his limbs out. He wondered if knocking the idiot out was the only way for him to get some peace and quiet, more than willing to test the theory. Hinata must have felt the sudden chill considering how he turned and met Tsukishima’s gaze. He offered a sheepish smile, face red and chest moving up and down visibly.

The two stared at each other, Hinata parting his lips to begin his screaming until Tsukishima grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the door. This earned a whine from Hinata, but he allowed the action since it seemed as if screaming his lungs out for help had tired him out some.

"Let's just sit, and relax. It isn't as if there aren't things we can use here..." Tsukishima tried to reason. Hinata didn't seem too convinced, eyes darting around the dark room with obvious concern. Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and let out a breath. "Seriously, we have our bags with us and the mats here can be used if either of us needs to lie down.”

“But—”

“Shut it, Hinata.”

Hinata sighed, faltering where he stood. He wrapped his arms around his small frame, eyes on his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the room. 

“You can calm down. It’s not like you’re alone in here," Tsukishima added once he caught sight of the other's posture. It would be easier to deal with a Hinata that felt comfortable than one that was constantly worried about where they were. 

Lucky for Tsukishima, his words seemed to have their desired effect, Hinata perking right up. “Right,” he replied, looking infinitely calmer than earlier. Tsukishima sat again, Hinata taking the place beside him and smiling into the darkness. Believing he would finally be able to get some peace and quiet, Tsukishima shut his eyes and tried to think of ways out of here.

At least until five minutes later when Hinata quite audibly groaned.

"It's so boring!"

Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief and shook his head.

So much for that.

"What’d you expect? We’re in a storage room," Tsukishima reminded.  A dark storage room, at that. It wasn't as if they could pull out party games and have a ball of a time.

"Well, the volleyballs are in here," Hinata said while pointing to the cart by the door. "We could..."

Tsukishima let out a deep breath, eyes connecting with Hinata's. In his defense, Tsukishima had attempted to remain as calm and collected as he could. He tried hard not to let his irritation show in his expression, but with Hinata having gone stiff, he knew he had failed miserably. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"We just practiced for five hours and yet you still want to continue?" Tsukishima questioned, tone more amused than scolding. "In a storage room so small that the possibility of breaking something or _yourself_ is obnoxiously high?”

Hinata shrunk into himself, rubbing the back of his neck. The grin and blush that formed on his cheeks were enough to tell Tsukishima that even he understood how awful of an idea it had been. Daichi would have both their asses if they managed to destroy school property.

A smirk slowly formed on Tsukishima’s lips while Hinata played with the edge of his shoelace.

"Let's do it," Tsukishima said suddenly, Hinata nearly getting whiplash at how quickly he had changed his tune. The shiny look in his eyes was still no doubt a 'yes', and without question Hinata hopped up, arms outstretched and legs almost in a split.

"Yeah!"

Tsukishima watched as Hinata ran over to the cart and grabbed one, preparing to toss it until he paused mid-throw. "How will we...?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Receives,” Tsukishima offered, Hinata making an “O” with his lips. “The area is small so there is more of stigma if you can't control the ball," he continued, not missing how Hinata took another look around the closet. He nodded and tossed the ball to Tsukishima, starting their chain of receives.

Tsukishima had expected this to go on for maybe a minute or two, but then it was five, ten…

And his mind wandered to when and how the idiot staring at him with those bright brown eyes had gotten better right under his nose.

Hinata might be irritating and foolish, but to say he was not dedicated to his craft would be an outright insult. His face was strained as he watched the ball, eyes never leaving it. This impressed Tsukishima the most considering that Hinata’s first attack had been with his eyes _closed_. The freak quick had been, much to his former annoyance, amazing. It was the ultimate surprise attack for schools that had long forgotten the fallen crows, reactions fueling the team to continue attacking with no mercy.

Now, with their name out there, Tsukishima would argue it was equally as amazing but...

Predictable.

Their new quick was faster and a lot harder to defend against, making it another feat that had brought their names to fame.

“Off!” Hinata apologised as Tsukishima bumped the ball back to his teammate, relief flooding the other’s features at the clean save.

Tsukishima knew that the king knew his worth, but did Hinata?

_The shrimp probably is their water boy or something._

With narrowed eyes, Tsukishima frowned deeply at the memory as he watched Hinata send the ball back his way with ease.

Definitely not a water boy.

“Nice receive!” Hinata praised, cheeks flushed and visible despite the lack of an adequate light source. His eyes shined his smile all teeth despite the road that Tsukishima knew was ahead of him. Would he be as cheerful if he knew about the people he'd face? Maybe he didn’t realise how hard it’d get? How sometimes things came crashing down around them all and there was no way to prevent it? 

_He definitely won’t ever play with the rest of those guys. Poor kid._

With a sharp breath, Tsukishima twisted his arm, effectively sending the ball to the side at an awkward angle. He cursed at his lack of concentration, Hinata moving towards the ball without complaint. Tsukishima raised a hand to his face, wondering if he should let Hinata play alone until he heard a thud that echoed throughout the small room. He tensed, eyes flickering around until they landed on where Hinata was curled into himself.

"Ah, sorry, Tsukishima. I missed it!" Hinata spoke with another smile, Tsukishima spotting how he was cradling his arm and stalking towards him instantly. "I'll get it next ti— _ngh,_ " he whimpered once Tsukishima grabbed his arm to confirm his suspicions. Clicking his tongue, Tsukishima looked over it intently. Despite it having been only a few seconds ago, it was already beginning to bruise and the odds of swelling were high.

"It isn't that bad!" Hinata tried to assure, but when Tsukishima tightened his grip, Hinata sucked in a pained breath.

“Not that bad, huh?” Tsukishima murmured, rolling his eyes and pulling Hinata towards where his bag lay on the ground. “Stay,” he ordered, letting go and leaning down to rummage through the bag. A few minutes later, he pulled out a box and tore it open. Hinata watched with his arm in his grasp, head tilted with childish curiosity. Tsukishima opened what looked like a huge band-aid, Hinata snickering at the appearance of it.

"I don't think band-aids will work in this situation..."

"Good thing this isn’t a bandage," Tsukishima said, not wanting to explain anything until the injury was taken care of and sorted. Small injury or not, it was still an injury. These were the scarier of the two because they could turn into larger ones at any time. He wouldn't want that to be held over his own head in the future. Tsukishima rubbed the item between his palms for a few seconds before working the backing off. He carefully grabbed Hinata’s wrist to pull him in, wrapping the item around the bruising on his forearm.

"I...It's cold!" Hinata shrieked, Tsukishima raising a brow and nodding.

"It’s meant for bruises and aches, it’s cold at first, then gets warm. Just wait a bit.”

Hinata paused, eyes going wide while he leaned in close. "Woah, really?" he whispered, moving his arm around to look at it in the darkness. Tsukishima didn’t bother to tell him to settle down, shoving the waste into the box and putting it away.

"Never seen one before?" The shake of Hinata’s head made him let out a deep sigh of frustration. "What have you done for previous injuries, then?"

Hinata tilted his head, scratching his cheek and eyeing Tsukishima as if he were speaking another language. "You’re supposed to do stuff to them?"

Tsukishima’s jaw set. Of course. Hinata wouldn’t know anything about this because he hadn’t ever been on a team...at least not a competent one. Running a hand through his hair, Tsukishima placed his attention back on Hinata who was still twisting and turning to look at the patch.

"You should _always_ take care of injuries or they could grow over time.”

Hinata stopped and looked horrified at the information, dropping the arm and beginning to pace. "I have gotten so many!" he cried. His motions changed at an almost comical speed, Hinata going from tapping his chin to pulling at his hair and even waving his arms in the air. "There was that time I jumped to the second floor because I was late to class and hit my shoulder against the wall after landing weird, and that time where I fell on my hand awkwardly when ice skating, and I fell off my bunk bed when I was 5—"

Hands on his shoulders made Hinata go silent, eyes shifting upwards to meet Tsukishima’s own.

"Not every injury is life ending," Tsukishima spoke, slow enough for Hinata to process. Even then, Hinata’s eyes squinted as he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Tsukishima motioned for him to sit again, Hinata opting for sitting across in his nervous state. When Tsukishima reached out to grab his arm, Hinata grew tenser.

"What I mean, is that you don't need to go back to your childhood with every injury you have ever gotten. I meant current injuries, sports-related injuries," Tsukishima explained while massaging the area carefully, Hinata’s eyes lighting up at the clarification. "So calm down. Stressing isn't healthy either and if you die the team won’t be able to find a new little giant."

Silence came over the room, Tsukishima finding it ironic how the one time he didn’t want it, it offered itself. When Hinata broke it, it was the first time he found Hinata’s inability to shut up convenient.

"Since when have you been so nice?"

Tsukishima grew offended. "I'm not."

"You are."

"By what standards?"

Hinata let his gaze drop to his arm up, Tsukishima following it to see he was still massaging the little moron. Removing his hands immediately, Tsukishima cleared his throat and pushed his glasses hiring onto the bridge of his nose: partially because they had been slipping and partially to hide the way his cheeks heat.

"That’s simply taking care of you so that his majesty and Daichi don’t get on my case."

Hinata pressed his lips together in a thin line. "You played volleyball with me."

"I like throwing things at you," Tsukishima said with a slight smirk.

Hinata huffed but refused to give up. "You calmed me down and sat with me."

"You were irritatingly loud and sitting meant you would shut up."

Hinata shifted and looked down at his lap. "You were just nice, alright?" he spoke, tone so soft Tsukishima nearly missed it. "Accept the compliment. If it makes you feel awkward I won't mention it again," he swore. Tsukishima glanced at Hinata with an unreadable expression. "So please, don't go back to the way you acted towards me before....I, uh, like this a lot better. Okay?" Hinata said quickly, diverting his gaze.

Tsukishima and Hinata sat across from each other without another word, though now the noise was in the former’s brain. Questions bubbled to the surface that Tsukishima had long since kept under wraps and pushed to the darkest corners of his mind The most prominent one demanding to know what exactly Hinata liked about this scenario.  

“Hinata…” Tsukishima began, only for the sound of something loud startling both of them.

“Hinata? Tsukishima?!”

Tsukishima was stunned into silence while Hinata let out a wail to inform their saviours of where they were. Tsukishima stood and lightly banged his fist against the door while Hinata appeared to be attempting a whole with how quickly he was slamming his fist against it. They stopped once it opened, revealing Sugawara and Daichi.

“Hinata!” Sugawara whispered breathlessly as said student nearly tackled him with a hug, mouth going a mile a minute. Daichi, also out of breath, stepped towards Tsukishima and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “As good as one could be after being locked inside a storage room.”

The words made the captain spill into more apologies, though Sugawara opted to pull Tsukishima into a group hug which caused him to scrunch his nose. Hinata accepted it wholeheartedly, simply relieved to be out and breathing air that wasn’t stale.

"We tried calling originally, but the signal wouldn't..." Hinata spoke, his words muffled by the setter's shoulder.

"We know, It’s happened to us once before,” Sugawara admitted, eyes burning as he pulled them both in closer. “That senile old janitor will be getting an earful once I get my hands on him tomorrow mor…”

“Now, now, what matters…” Daichi began, trying to calm his friend down as best he could. “...is that Tsukishima and Hinata are perfectly okay and can now be on their way home. Right?”

Hinata and Tsukishima looked at each other, both turning to Daichi and nodding.

“Right.”

“Good,” Daichi said, exhaling and pulling Sugawara off the first years. “For future reference, this is why you always come in here with one of the third years. We all have spare keys in case this ever happens.”

Sugawara nodded and bowed his head. “We’re sorry again for the trouble!”

"Not a problem," Tsukishima said while moving to pick his bag off the ground, placing the strap on his shoulder. Sugawara and Daichi lost all train of thought, trying to see if under his composure he was actually angry. They came up empty handed, confused at how Tsukishima of all people didn’t look like he wanted to commit homicide after being trapped with Hinata of all people. As far as they knew, Tsukishima and Hinata were the two people that got along the _least_ minus Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"Right....now go home, you two. Text us when you get there," Daichi ordered, having gotten over his shock before his co-captain. The first years bowed, Hinata running to get his bag and then catch up to Tsukishima.

Daichi and Sugawara watched their backs in slight awe.

"Tsukishima didn't insult him at all," Sugawara muttered with a hand to his lips.

"Hinata was still breathing...no signs of distress or mental anguish.” Daichi agreed with a look of awe.

The turned to look at each other, smiles making a way to both their lips, a small laugh of relief leaving Sugawara.

"They have grown in these short few months, haven't they!"

* * *

Hinata walked with a bit of pep in his step, grinning and stretching his arms above his head. "Fresh air is great, yeah~?" he joked with relief. Tsukishima remained silent, opting to nod his head. Hinata frowned at the lack of reaction, falling behind the other for a moment.

"I _am_ sorry by the way,” Hinata said without hesitation. “For bothering you."

Tsukishima’s walking came to halt. He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata staring at him as if he were something he was trying to overcome. While Tsukishima loved to tease him mercilessly in front of the others, right now there was no reason to cause him any more distress. He wasn't a fan of seeing Hinata look so serious or worried.

"You didn't, idiot.”

Hinata was stood in front of him in an instant, Tsukishima raising a hand in the air and stepping back with wide eyes.

"Ha?!"

Composing himself, Tsukishima adjusted his glasses while staring the other down. Was it truly that shocking that he wasn't bothered by Hinata's presence? Had he made him think he hated him or something?

"I said, you didn't bother me. It was....fun, I guess, " Tsukishima assured, flicking the other on the forehead and earning a noise of shock. “Stop making that expression already.”

“So you didn’t mind being in there with me?”

“I said so, didn’t I?”

“And you like playing volleyball with me?”

Tsukishima’s expression changed, unsure of how to answer the barrage of questions being thrown at him. "Don't think too much into it, I’m just saying that..."

Smaller arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, said male tensing as his arms shot up, frozen in the air. Hinata was hugging him, quite tightly, in fact. Tsukishima didn't speak, wondering what had brought on Hinata becoming so...affectionate. When Sugawara had hugged him, Tsukishima hadn’t felt much other than the need to step away. This hug made him feel a range of emotions, from the need to pull away to the need to pull _closer_.

A hug that made him feel warm despite the breeze flowing around them.

Hinata pulled away, red in the face and eyes downcast. He rubbed the back of his neck and kicked at imaginary rocks to make it appear that he was occupied.  "Sorry, I got too... _gwah_ and it was an automatic reaction," he mumbled in a way that made it seem like he wanted to be swallowed by the very ground he stood on. When he looked up, he offered a smile so large his eyes turned to crescents.

Tsukishima remained frozen, staring at Hinata with a look of pure confusion.

"Was the hug bad? I can try again if you want!" Hinata shouted before lunging at the other. Tsukishima stumbled, attempting to catch himself but failing miserably.

“You idio— _oof_.”

Tsukishima felt the air leave his lips once they hit the ground, opening his eyes and cursing the way Hinata managed to shake him up without even trying. Had Tsukishima been on guard tackling him like this would have been impossible, yet here he was with Hinata on top of him and the cold ground beneath him. Feeling a chuckle of disbelief leave his throat, he lifted his head to see Hinata pushing himself up. Hinata looked lost even though it was Tsukishima who had taken the brunt of the fall.

Meeting Tsukishima’s eyes, Hinata’s own went wide. "Sorry!" he squeaked as he scrambled to get off. “I was...I didn’t mean to…!”

Hinata went silent when he was pulled back, Tsukishima pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. The two remained that way until Tsukishima pulled away, Hinata red enough to put lobsters to shame. Had anyone asked Tsukishima what brought on the urge to kiss Hinata, he wouldn’t have been able to explain. It simply happened. Tsukishima a surprisingly impulsive person around Hinata.

He wondered if impulsivity was contagious.

"You just kissed me!"

Figuring they were stating the obvious, Tsukishima nodded. “And your face is so red I’m debating whether to admit you to a hospital or not.”

Hinata let out a breath of disbelief. “That’s all you have to say?!”

Tsukishima hummed, nodding.

“You pulled me back and...and…”

"And…?” Tsukishima teased, wondering how long it would take for Hinata to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"A-And—!" Hinata shouted as he leaned forward, hand's gripping the other's shirt tightly. "—that means you must love me right?"

Eyes going a bit wide, Tsukishima let his head rest against the concrete while he watched the sky. “How do you skip over the possibility that I simply _like_ you?"

Hinata’s crawled up and over so his face was blocking Tsukishima's view, hair falling around them both. "So you admit it, you like me!"

Tsukishima brought a hand to Hinata’s face and shoved him away.  He had almost forgotten about how much of a moron Hinata was sometimes, but at least he was an endearing one.

"And if I do like you?" Tsukishima challenged, Hinata pushing his hand away with a huff. It was only after that he processed the question, his teeth dug into his lower lip while he thought.

"Then...I guess that means we’re dating?"

They both remained silent, pondering the idea. Would they be able to date without killing each other?

Hinata was energetic, passionate, a hard worker and naive.

Tsukishima was laid back, monotone, a person who aimed for average and sarcastic.

They were complete opposites: as different as the sun and the moon.

...And yet even with knowing that, Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a bit of a thrill at the prospect.

"Tsukishima?" Hinata mumbled, his trembling making it obvious that he needed an answer sooner rather than later.

“I’m not going to take you on mushy dates,” Tsukishima started. “Or remember everything about you like in the movies.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and gently tapped his palm against Tsukishima’s chest. “No one asked you to,” he said quietly.

With a concerningly fast heartbeat, Tsukishima shut his eyes. There was nothing else to say except:

"Yeah.”

Hinata blinked, leaning in and exhaling shakily. "Yeah?" he repeated as Tsukishima shrugged. His expression shifted in an instant, a laugh leaving his lips as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima tightly. "Yeah!" he cheered. When Tsukishima caught his eye again, it was Hinata who leaned in: eyes shut tightly and lips as soft as Tsukishima had expected.

When Hinata pulled away, Tsukishima could feel his own cheeks heat. The stupid sun always managed to burn him somehow.

After getting up and ensuring neither of them was hurt, Hinata wasted no time in grabbing Tsukishima’s hand and lacing it with his own, pressing a kiss to the other’s knuckles. Tsukishima avoided his eyes the entire walk to the bus stop. He knew this would take some getting used to.

Tsukishima snuck a look from the corner of his eye, Hinata’s head turned and observing their surroundings while he swung their hands slightly. Unable to stop the slight smile that forming on his lips, he guessed he could _try_ his best to adjust.

This was his new boyfriend, after all.

 


End file.
